Wales TM History
Welsh TM History This is a record of Welsh TM club history as of S54. WPL Winners: Marauder* - 14 Two-Tors Town* - 7 The Winning Eleven - 7 Brecon* - 4 Someone* (that is the club's name) - 4 (first ever win in S3) Real Tombolo - 2 Team of Wales - 2 Annwyn* - 2 Drogba FC* - 2 Llandudno FC (a.k.a mordor) - 1* Woolway's Winners* - 1 Port Talbot* - 1 Substandard Liege - 1 * = innactive. Welsh Cup Winners: Marauder* - 9 Two Tors Town* - 5 Romales* - 4 SWR Red Dragons F.C. - 2 Team of Wales - 2 The Winning Eleven -2 Annywn* - 2 Carmathen Town (Swanchester Kings)- 2 Llandudno FC (a.k.a mordor) - 2* Abergavenny Thursdays* - 2 Lethargic Sparrow - 1* Devils Army* - 1 Saltney - 1 FC Paysdegalles* - 1 Greenbay United* - 1 Real Pesda* - 1 Inter Hole United - 1 Gowerton Juniors FC* - 1 Cigan of Cardiff* - 1 Someone* - 1 Lemington Rovers* - 1 Drogba FC* - 1 Trophysoccers* - 1 Brecon* - 1 (first ever win in s3) Rhondda Royals FC - 1 Substandard Liege - 1 General - 1 Real Tombolo - 1 * = inactive.. Kaput. Wales in Europe: ANNWYN* at some point won the UETA Cup. Eras S3-14 **The Start** 'Someone' was the leader in initial seasons. Brecon and Drogba FC also leaders. Anyone who gathered momentum at this point had a huge head start over the coming years. S16- 34 **The Two Tors Town and Marauder domination.** Years of battling between Wales' 2 most successful clubs. No era in Wales TM is more dominated or remembered by 2 names. No one else came close to gaining control. Both managed the NT. S36-43 **Marauder domination.** As Two Tors Town retires, Marauder has only the occasional challengers. Including titles for Mordor and Team of Wales and cup wins for Romales, Rhondda and Saltney. S44-51 **Winning Eleven Takes Over** Marauder goes inactive. The Winning Eleven quickly begins dominating, with 4 WPLs in a row. But the WPL is now full of experienced clubs and at long last the monopoly that Marauder had become, is gone. A new winner, Substandard Liege rises in s48, with Knights of Walpurgis providing a good fight in recent seasons. SWR reaches three consecutive cup finals, racking up 2 wins. The WPL is stronger than ever but lacks compared to major nations in TM. Clubs such as Substandard Liege, Winning Eleven, SWR Red Dragons, Knight's of Walpurgis and Team of Wales are now long time WPL members, and hold up as Wales' most famous clubs. W11 wins the double in S49 and 50, as The legendary Two-Tors Town returns as Twoey's Titans, to the lower leagues of Wales... ' S51- **The Closest Finish(es)**' Real Tombolo wins their first WPL, after finishing 2nd in the previous 2 seasons. But it is the closest finish in Welsh TM history, with just +1 goal difference beating 2nd place W11. Team of Wales' years of rebuilding in mid table pays off, with a 2nd Cup win and a return to Europe. Long-time player Lethargic Sparrow sadly goes inactive. The WPL continues to have remarkably close seasons. In S53 despite a promising start, the return of Twoey Titans ends in failure and is soon removed via inactivity.